


Limited Cock Experience

by Turtles



Category: One Direction, Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Virginity, there's no anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for trope prompt:"tomlinshaw, secretly a virgin (louis, obviously)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limited Cock Experience

It's been a bit of work to get them to this point. Arguing, fighting, teasing, all leading to them arguing, fighting and teasing.

This time with their mouths.

Louis is grinding down into Nick's lap, and Nick's fingers span wide across Louis' ass. Bringing him down against him, to grind his hips filthily up. Louis' hands go to Nick's fly, popping the button and pulling at the zipper. 

Nick circles Louis' wrists, and pants into his pretty collarbones, stuttering out a, "Are you sure you want to do this? We can go slow if you want."

Louis smirks and trails fingers across Nick's hard on, apparent through the trousers. "Why Grimshaw, first time?"

Normally, Nick would scoff and proceed with getting his cock sucked, but there's something in Louis' tone that makes him leer and say, "No...is this..your..first time?"

Louis opens his pink mouth wide to vehemently deny, "No! Of course not, I'm 21 years old."

Nick presses a kiss to his cheek, still holding on to his wrists and says, "Of course not love. Let's get these trousers off then." 

But when Nick lets go of Louis' hands they don't go back to work on his pants, instead they rest against Nick's hips. And a small frown works his way onto Louis' face. "Maybe. Maybe I don't have as much experience exactly with men though."

"Tomlinson, you're gonna kill me," Nick groans against his hands. 

Louis huffs and rolls off of him, sprawling next to him on the couch, "Well, it's not as if I've had the time! Busy being a popstar you know!"

"I play your music roughly 40 times in an hour, trust me, I know." Nick snides. 

"Forget it," Louis says. "This was going to be a huge mistake anyway."

He stands up to leave, but Nick grabs his arm pulling him gently so if Louis really wants to go he can. He doesn't though, instead he lets himself be guided back onto the couch. This time with Nick leaning over him.

"Don't say that, babes. It's not a mistake."

"It is if you're going to be a prick about this." Louis pouts out. But his hands betray him by tangling up in Nick's hair.

This time Nick's hands go to Louis' trousers, "Maybe we can rid ourselves of that pesky virginity starting with my mouth instead."

Louis squawks out, "I'm not a virgin, Grimshaw, I just have limited cock experience."

Nick rubs at Louis' waist, dragging his pants down and off, "Alright, alright, pet. Let's get your dick in my mouth and worry about the rest later."

Louis looks like he's about to protest, but then Nick's tongue is lapping at the head of his cock and he's oddly quiet for once. 

Nick takes more in his mouth, spreading a wide hand across Louis' bare thigh, letting Louis' cock hit the back of his throat and humming around it. Louis is still quiet and Nick is starting to doubt his dick sucking skills, when he flashes a look up and - jesus.

Louis has two fingers trapping his tongue down, sucking against them and from his position Nick can see a flash from teeth. Louis' eyes are lidded and looking down at him, and it's the most ridiculously hot thing Nick has ever seen.

It's enough that Nick pulls off Louis climbing over his body to pull Louis' fingers out of his mouth and lick into it instead, rucking up his shirt to smooth fingers against his stomach. Nick leans back and presses slim fingers to Louis' mouth, slipping in and telling Louis, "Lick."

He's meant to be taking this slow isn't he? It's a little hard though with Louis spread out like every dream he's told himself not to have. Louis' tongue is laving between his fingers. Sucking hard on them and wetting them with spit. 

Nick presses a hand against his own erection, then pulls slick fingers out of Louis' mouth. Playing them against Louis' bottom lip until it's shiny.

He goes back to sucking the head of Louis' cock, making his thighs tremble against Nick's body. Now however he slips the wet fingers against the rim of Louis' ass, making Louis exhale a breathy 'oh' above him.

He slips down onto Louis' cock mouth wet around him, and as he goes down he smooths a finger into Louis. It has to burn a little, but Louis doesn't seem to mind.

Instead his breath hitches and he pushes his curvy hips down onto Nick's hand. And if he was silent before. The noises he's making now. He sounds absolutely wrecked on Nick.

Nick searches for Louis' prostate as he licks at his cock, crooking his fingers and pressing. Pressing until Louis is pushing up into his mouth, little broken moans coming from him, and Nick opens his mouth wide for Louis to fuck into.

Louis thrusts his hips, fucking Nick's face as Nick keeps pressing onto his prostate. Milking him through it until finally Louis' comes in Nick's mouth.

Nick swallows him down. He might not exactly have said it out loud. But having Louis' firsts in his hands is daunting. He might be a little afraid that if things don't go exactly right, Louis won't want to keep him.

Looking at Louis right now, pink and damp from sweat. Cradling himself after orgasm, thick thighs splayed around Nick still. Nick wants to keep him. Nick strokes himself off quickly, making what he's sure are completely unflattering noises as he comes against Louis' soft stomach. 

In the afterglow, messing about with his own come. Spreading it around to write his name on Louis' body he says, "Reckon you might want to try more of that then?"

Louis' hands are soft where they push through his long wrecked hair, "Reckon I might."

**Author's Note:**

> meant to be around 200 words but got out of hand so posted it here!


End file.
